


Tossing Salad

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: Hot Potatoes [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Control, Dom Loki (Marvel), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Throne Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is a brat, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Anthony Howardson questions his prince’s authority in public, he earns a veryparticularkind of punishment– one that Loki is only too pleased to administer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Hot Potatoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689082
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Tossing Salad

Loki stared down at the man on his knees before him, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression dangerously impassive. 

The other Aesir was wearing a smirk, stretching his lips and causing his eyes to gleam in a manner which made it _very clear_ that he did not regret what he had done in the slightest– even though his misstep had been nothing less than _treason._

Although, of course. Loki was perfectly aware that Anthony Howardson’s actions hadn’t been a _misstep_ at all. 

Oh no. 

You see, Anthony was a rather intelligent man. He knew the laws of Asgard possibly even more thoroughly than Loki did, and he had made something of a sport out of skirting right along the edge without breaking them– and on the odd occasion that he did cross the line, he was _more_ than capable of making sure he didn’t get _caught_. 

But it kept on happening—

And after… six? Seven? – _several_ occasions within only the past couple _weeks_ that Anthony had been caught challenging the authority of the younger prince, Loki _knew_ that these occasions could not all have been mistakes. 

Loki had to force his expression to remain blank at the thought, because _oh—_

The punishment Anthony deserved– it was not a flogging, or to spend a great amount of time in Asgard’s dungeon. It was _more_ than that. At the same time, less of a punishment than others thought it would be. Anthony had challenged his authority, questioned his orders– so to make sure that Loki’s _own reputation_ would come away without a scratch, without having the rest of the Aesir think Loki could be defied so often and so _openly—_

Anthony had to be publicly _dominated_. To ensure that it was clear to anyone _who_ held the power. And it was not Anthony. They both knew that, making this _punishment_ all the more enjoyable. 

The thought alone of what Loki was going to do to his Anthony, to _own_ him– and for all to see... he _shouldn’t_ be so thrilled by the prospect of it. 

“You are quite an insolent man, Howardson,” Loki began. He saw their audience looking up toward them but he was only looking at Anthony. The play was only just beginning after all and he wanted to make sure the other knew what he was in for. _But of course, he did already_. “You never face the consequences for what you have done with the proper deference. With the proper _respect._ But this time… you _will_ come to regret your defiance. You _will_ treat me as your _Prince.”_ Loki hissed the last syllable with all the enmity he could muster, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth, proof for their audience that Anthony would not _like_ what was about to happen. 

That this time, Loki truly _would_ force this upstart Aesir into submission. 

But Anthony– _licked his lips,_ his pink tongue swiping slow and sensual, teasing Loki with that mouth that Loki loved to—

Loki forced himself to focus. He wouldn’t allow anyone in the audience to realise what this did to him. He _couldn’t._

This was a punishment. 

He couldn’t risk allowing it to become anything else. 

Narrowing his eyes and mentally thankful that he had thought to wear a coat that covered his groin, Loki took the few steps forward that were necessary for him to be able to grip Anthony by the hair. 

He gripped him a little too harshly, perhaps, a pained gasp tore from Anthony’s throat– but his smirk was still in place, the pull of those lips causing Loki’s eyes to wander there. He admired the pink colour of them before he pulled Anthony’s head back just a few inches more, so that the other Aesir was baring his throat to him. And Loki thought for a second about biting the soft skin, biting until it was adorned with purple spots and all would see, _know_ , that it had been he who put them there. But he held himself back– it would not to do to give in to what Anthony wanted. 

_Punishment, not pleasure._ He almost smiled at that, and tugged at Anthony’s hair again– eliciting a quiet whimper barely loud enough for Loki to hear. 

He saw the rapidly beating pulse against tanned skin. 

“At the end of this you are going to apologise,” Loki informed Anthony coldly. “Say that you will defer to your prince from today on.” 

Anthony huffed a laugh, defiance written all over him. It wouldn’t be easy to break him, and yet– that was going to be the most entertaining part of it all. As no other word came forth from the Aesir on his knees, Loki took that as incentive to start. He let go of Anthony’s hair, stepped around him in two long strides before pushing him forward with a hard shove between Anthony’s shoulder blades. Anthony threw his hands out to catch himself on the floor– causing him to be on all fours, his ass rounded up to the air. 

Loki didn’t waste any time admiring it– he didn’t need the extra stimulation, and besides. It would likely be better for all involved if this was over as quickly as possible, so that he could reprimand Anthony _properly_ in private, in a way that might actually _work—_

Loki found himself pausing at that thought, his fingers already hooked under the back of Anthony’s belt. 

It would certainly be better for everyone if this went quick, but… perhaps, if he could draw it out, if he could make it pure agony, if he could play Anthony’s body in a torture so sweet that it finally, _finally_ sunk in that this _wasn’t_ something he should do again…

It only took a quick, silent spell to hide the erection growing in his pants, an insurance in case his coat slipped, and then he tore Anthony’s pants from his body in a sharp, unrelenting movement. 

He knew exactly what he needed to do. 

Anthony shuddered as his ass was bared to the cool air. All round and _Norns_ , wasn’t that a sight? Yet, he didn’t touch him, even when he saw Anthony dart a curious glance at him from the corner of his eyes. Instead he focused on his seiðr, green energy formed in the air and turned onto the Aesir. The ropes were quick, ruthless– and Loki put them where he wanted them, looped around Anthony’s legs until they were both restrained and he couldn’t kick Loki in the chest to get away from him. His arms were bound behind on his back, rendering him entirely immobile. 

He wasn’t going to take the chance of Anthony _escaping_ his seiðr or his punishment. No, Anthony would stay right where he was. With a small wink he raised Anthony up until he was floating in the air. 

It delighted him to see the other attempt to struggle, to find a way out of his bonds despite that they both knew he wasn’t going to escape, that he was truly and fully under Loki’s power – and at his mercy, too. 

He tapped Anthony’s bottom, light enough that it wasn’t even a slap. Just, a gentle reminder of what was going to happen. His eyebrows rose at the sharp gasp that escaped from Anthony’s lips at the touch– because that just wouldn’t do. 

Oh, no, most definitely not. Loki was only too aware of how… _vocal_ Anthony could become during such punishments, and he _refused_ to allow Anthony to fall into any kind of risk. No, no evidence of Anthony’s thoughts and feelings could escape during the process. 

So, Loki twisted his seiðr through the air once again, and another rope of pure green energy tightened between Anthony’s lips, gagging him and rendering him effectively mute. Anthony’s eyes bulged—

Hmm. He _did_ look good like this, but the picture wasn’t perfect. 

This, Loki reminded himself, was a punishment after all. Anthony was to be completely and utterly humiliated, rendered helpless and exposed to prove _exactly_ to whom he owed his complete and irrevocable submission. And for that…

A single thought and a flick of his wrist was all it took to tear the rest of Anthony’s clothes from him, leaving him entirely naked for all of the gathered audience to see. Anthony was still struggling against his bonds, his eyes narrowed now, as if he sensed that this time would not be like any of the others—

But Loki paid him no notice. He didn’t waste another moment as yet another plan hatched in his mind. He strode forwards, his captive floating after him. If it hadn’t been for the gag he was sure he would hear Anthony giving him a lecture in the most impressive swears and showering him in curse words. 

By the Norns, it was almost a shame he couldn’t add to his list of misdeeds with that. A small mercy for Anthony though even if he for sure wasn’t appreciating it at the moment. Loki allowed a grin to stretch across his face, the people they passed looking at him in shock. It had been some time since he’d been seen taking delight in delivering punishments, usually – even with Anthony – administering them with a touch of reluctance, prefering to be a voice of reason. 

However, _reasoning_ wasn’t going to work here. He flopped down on his throne– smaller than Odin’s but _significant_ enough. Anthony stared at him with wide eyes as he realised what was going to happen and how lazy Loki was going to be. Because he wouldn’t reward him by _standing_ , not when he had a seat of power right there. 

He lifted a finger, moved it in a circle in order to turn Anthony the same– showing Loki his lovely behind. And Loki could have used his seiðr to spread Anthony’s round buttocks, but he _enjoyed_ the sensation of trembling under his fingers, the feel of taut muscle as he gripped and pulled those cheeks apart. 

A shift of his hand allowed him to run one finger over Anthony’s hole, and it clenched under his touch, Anthony shaking again– but he couldn’t move against the restraints, and he couldn’t speak a word. 

Loki smiled, knowing that his expression was hidden from the audience. 

_Oh,_ yes. This had been a good plan, indeed. 

Loki didn’t bother to lean forward in his chair– his seiðr simply eased Anthony a little closer, so that Loki could nuzzle the soft skin right beside Anthony’s puckered entrance. He breathed softly, enjoying that he could _feel_ the strain under his hands. He pressed his lips to Anthony’s hole, kissing it gently, the way that it fluttered under his lips making him want to shift in his seat, want to press his hand to his groin and—

Loki didn’t bother biting back his own groan. He let the sound of it press against Anthony’s hole, furthering his worshipful torment. Then, _slowly,_ Loki dragged the flat side of his tongue over it. Anthony tensed against him, as it was the only thing he could do. The only thing that Loki _let_ him do because otherwise– Anthony _had_ to surrender to Loki and that thought, that knowledge—

He kissed the asshole with a smirk, gripped the cheeks in his hands and enjoyed the picture Anthony was painting. He licked across the anus softly, up and down. Felt Anthony tense, only to relax again as Loki drew back to _blow_. Shivers were racing over his captive and the green seiðr ropes eased up, just a bit to let Anthony think he was _safe_ , that this was still going his way. 

But just as Anthony relaxed into the air and Loki blew over his hole again, the ropes drew tighter again and he leaned in _again_. He licked and flicked his tongue over the opening and it spasmed against him. Loki heard himself groan when he pushed his tongue inside, squeezed, almost massaged the cheeks in his hands. They felt wonderfully warm, warming up increasingly as he tasted Anthony’s inner walls. 

They tasted warm, and Loki pushed his tongue harder against them before he drew back entirely. His lips pulled into a smile as he surveyed the results of his work– Anthony’s hole was reddened, and shining slick with Loki’s saliva. It was still clenching, clearly missing the feel of Loki’s tongue inside, yearning for more—

Well, now. If that was what Anthony wanted, then… who was Loki to deny him? 

He’d planned to draw this out, after all. 

Loki dove back in, licking once, twice, three times. Then he buried his tongue inside Anthony once more, plunging in and out, curling it as much as the tight ring of muscle would allow. 

And as he did so, he sent a small stroke of his seiðr around Tony’s hip, toward his cock—

Because he _knew_ that Anthony would be enjoying this. He could feel it, that despite the torment, Anthony wanted, _needed_ more. Loki knew what he felt like in that state well enough to be able to tell for sure. 

And that just wouldn’t do at all. 

Anthony gave one sudden jerk as Loki’s seiðr touched his cock– and although Loki could not see it from his angle, he didn’t need to in order to know that Anthony’s erection would be heavy and straining. But his seiðr did not stroke, nor caress—

It held him right _there_ , wouldn’t allow him to come, kept him tethered to the edge Loki wanted him clinging to. Loki thought of himself as merciful, not allowing Anthony to climax _too early_ because one might just start to think that Loki was too benevolent towards him. 

This was all about _owning_ Anthony, and to show him where his attitude got him. 

He licked in a long strip over Anthony’s perineum, up to his anus again, gave it a kiss. Then, another before he brutally shoved his tongue back inside– all so that he felt Anthony stiffen in his ropes, screaming silently into Loki’s seiðr. 

Loki felt how close Anthony was, how this was killing him. Who could hold it against him? He pulled back to admire his handiwork. Stroked over Anthony’s trembling side, down his thighs, giving him a moment to collect himself. 

“Did you really think I would let you get away with your insolence?” He whispered, his hand brushing Anthony’s stiff and swollen cock just _so._ It felt warm, twitched in his hand and Loki spread the precum there with glee over the head, made sure it was everywhere. 

The situation made Loki all the warmer, his skin feeling like it was starting to burn. He let go of Anthony’s cock to turn his attentions to his ass again, and as Anthony writhed…. Well, the sight, the _feel_ of Anthony like this—

Loki muffled another groan against Anthony’s hole. It wasn’t—

_Oh._

A cruel smile curled at Loki’s lips, even as his own arousal was painfully hard.

_Anthony_ had done this. This was entirely his fault– his actions had forced Loki into this position, where he was just as helpless as Anthony was. 

Except, _no._

Not _just_ as helpless. 

Loki had become so lost in his concern for the danger Anthony had placed himself in that he had almost forgotten… this wasn’t just humiliation—

This was _his_ show of power. 

He didn’t need to hold himself back. He was the Prince, and the entire _purpose_ of this exercise was to remind the people that he could do as he wished, was it not? 

There was no risk to Anthony in this– in fact… it would likely _help._

Cut loose of all reason to hesitate, Loki _finally_ dispelled his earlier illusion and reached down to palm himself, pressing his hand against the bulge that was straining so agonisingly hard against his leather pants. He was already so hard that just the one touch had him gasping– which caused Anthony to writhe– which made Loki _moan,_ and his movements grew more insistent. Loki gripped himself tighter, rubbed his cock—

Now that he allowed himself not only to feel arousal but to let it _happen too_ —

It was a quick tumble down, into deep and sinful pits. He felt warm all over, felt lust coil inside of him, steadily building. Anthony rocked in the ropes back against Loki’s face but only because Loki _allowed him_ to do so. 

Anthony clenched around his tongue enticingly, couldn’t seem to stop himself anymore. Loki moaned at that, a muffled sound, and bit Anthony lightly on the outside, marked his cheeks with his teeth. 

_His._ Where all others would think it was to have Anthony reminded each time he looked in the mirror that he’d been humiliated, taught his lesson and all of Asgard had been witness to it— 

For Loki it was more than that. 

He became increasingly aroused, the sloppy, wet sounds of licking Anthony’s anus added to it and spit was running down his chin, over Anthony’s ass—

His cock felt heavy and he hurriedly pulled himself out, relief at the loss of pressure spreading through him. He stroked his erection with firm, long strokes, his eyes closing in bliss. Anthony’s scent was all around him, still here at his mercy and utterly, utterly _broken—_

Loki came at the thought, his cock spilling thick spurts of white all over his hand, all over his lap. He panted, gasped, moaned against Anthony’s ass, not licking or kissing anymore just– muffling the sounds of his complete and utter _release._ He couldn’t hear the audience, all he knew was the taste Anthony and his own incredible pleasure, and it was several moments after his cock had gone soft before he even opened his eyes. 

His breaths were still shallow, and he felt entirely satisfied—

But Anthony… oh, Anthony was a _mess._

His sweat was sticky over his skin, and he was managing to whine and cry around his gag, the sounds very clearly an ongoing beg. Curious, Loki turned him slightly, to see his expression– and the sight had his lips parting once again, his body caught in a shiver. Anthony’s skin was flushed, his eyes bulging wide, his chest heaving—

And his cock, _oh,_ it was so very, very swollen, so very red and jerking slightly as if it were _trying_ to release its load, but was being held back only by Loki’s magic. 

Loki stared at it hungrily, _wanting._ He reached out to drag a finger over the pulsing erection, pondering— 

He tilted his head in thought. Stroked Anthony’s cock once in a long stroke, and Anthony’s eyes bulged, _begging_ for mercy. 

“Are you sorry now?” Loki asked, his voice on the hoarser side. 

Anthony nodded dramatically, his hair flinging around. And Loki knew– there was nothing Anthony wouldn’t do in that moment, if it meant that Loki would finally let him have his climax. His pretty eyes shone with tears, frustration and arousal having put them there. Loki loved the sight, hummed appreciatively at it. 

“May it be a lesson to you for when you think again about defying your betters.” He allowed himself a smile. “Obedience to your prince can be a sweet reward, Anthony.” 

Loki leant back into his throne’s backrest, completely at ease even with his soiled cock still bare– and for once, entirely content. 

“Now, come for your prince.” 

Loki let go of the magic that kept Anthony at the brink—

And brown eyes blew wide as cum spurted all over the golden floor, staining it white. All strength seemed to leave Anthony’s body as he sagged into the bonds, the only thing that kept him above the floor and stopped him from crashing into it with full power. He shivered, trembled so sweetly in the air. His expression was slackened, almost empty. _Relieved_ at the thought that he was done. 

Loki lazily turned his wrist in a circle, Anthony spinning slowly in the air once again so that he faced the audience, so that they had the _perfect_ view of how utterly broken Anthony looked. 

There would be no more doubting after this. They’d all heard, they’d all _seen_ just how seriously Loki was taking this. Just how well he’d delivered the punishment. 

Anthony didn’t try to struggle. He simply hung in his bonds—

But he jerked when Loki slid a finger back between Anthony’s asscheeks- used the tip to gently teased the open, wet, _abused_ hole. 

“Oh Anthony,” Loki crooned as the man let out a tortured groan around his gag– and the sound went straight to Loki’s still bare cock, causing it to begin hardening once more. “You didn’t think I was _finished,_ did you?”

Anthony was making muffled sounds– so very quiet that they were barely there, but his protest was clear. At least until—

“You just agreed that you were sorry, agreed to be _mine,”_ Loki growled. “And so… I will do with you as I wish.” 

At that, Anthony tensed, but he stopped fighting. Perhaps Loki might have been able to leave it there. He certainly had what he wanted. And if Anthony truly, _truly_ did not want this, then Loki would not _force_ it on him—

But then Anthony shifted just _slightly_ in the slack Loki had allowed him, pushing his ass against Loki’s finger. 

And Loki’s lips pulled into a truly wicked smile. 

—

When they retired to his quarters, Loki noticed how Anthony seemed to come back to life, collapsing onto the large bed without greater care, sullying the sheets with his cum. Loki only watched with raised eyebrows. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that, Loki?” Anthony looked up at him, a smile playing on his mouth. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.” 

“I did.” Loki shook his head. “But you have to stop being so truculent, Anthony. They _are_ starting to notice.” 

“No more games to prove how well and thoroughly you _dominate_ me?” Anthony purred– and the sound did something _wonderful_ to Loki’s groin. 

“Not in public anymore.” Loki walked over to their bed, shamelessly grinning. “But that also doesn’t mean you can be rebellious in our rooms and think that you can get away with it.” 

“Oh, can’t I?” Anthony chuckled before he pulled him down. 

Loki tsked. “Of course not.” One hand curled around Anthony’s hip, but his expression remained innocently curious as he tilted his head against the pillows. “Unless, of course… you want to offer yourself up to me once again? Turn around, Anthony, I’m sure that I will be able to provide you with… _adequate_ attention to satisfy your desires.” 

Anthony groaned at that, his eyes closing. It was clear that he was almost half tempted, because even though Loki had wrung his body entirely dry, he knew – had recently experienced – just how capable Loki was of using his seiðr to bring Anthony’s arousal right back, over and over and _over_ again. 

But after _hours_ of torment under Loki’s fingers and tongue, it was clear that Anthony’s worn body was overruling his greedy desire—

And when Loki’s hand slid from Anthony’s hip to press against his softened cock, Anthony flinched away. 

“I think,” Anthony said, his voice hardly more than yet another groan– which turned into a gasp as Loki moved his hand to Anthony’s ass instead, stroking his well-marked buttocks in a smooth, teasing caress. “I might hold off on the insolence until… at least the morning.” 

“A shame,” Loki sighed– though he felt a surge of smugness run through him. He had done this– _he_ had brought Anthony to the edge so very many times, rendering him into this over-stimulated, exhausted mess. “But in that case, my love… I look forward to it.” 

And as Anthony curled against Loki’s chest, his skin sticking to Loki’s shirt from the lashings of cum in various states of dryness that coated a fair expanse of his skin– Loki found himself _hoping_ that Anthony would never listen to a word he said again. 

At least… so long as they weren’t in public. 

**Author's Note:**

> We recently went on a search to broaden our horizons and found out that Anilingus has historically been used to humiliate or establish dominance over someone, which ultimately sparked the idea that it would most likely be a practice on Asgard too 👀 And Tony being Tony would make sure his prince got the most fun out of that punishment. An extremely altruistic move on his part, of course.


End file.
